This invention relates to chewing gum compositions containing dried fruit powder as a replacement to typical bulking agents such as sugar and other polyols.
While sugars such as sucrose and fructose are used in the confectionary industry and are natural sweetening agents, they provide energy (calories), but contain few other nutrients. Studies have indicated potential links between sugar consumption and health hazards, including obesity and tooth decay. The rise in obesity rates globally has heightened the importance of delivering healthy, natural, and low calorie solutions while maintaining taste and sweetness.
Polyols are a group of low-digestible carbohydrates derived from the hydrogenation of their sugar or syrup source (e.g., lactitol from lactose). Polyols (or sugar alcohols) serve as useful sugar replacers in a wide range of products as part of a sugar free diet. Sugar-free confections have been around for many years because they offer the public non-cariogenic product alternatives, since polyols are not readily converted to acids by bacteria in the mouth and, therefore, do not promote tooth decay.
For individuals suffering from certain health conditions such as diabetes, sugar-free options provide a safe alternative to sugar-based products. Polyols provide a reduction in caloric content, and do not cause sudden increases in blood sugar levels. Consumers are finding new ways to incorporate candy as part of a healthy, active lifestyle, however, the options for good-tasting, high-quality products traditionally have been few because of the limited availability of ingredients that could be used as bulk sugar substitutes or bulk sugar replacers.
With increasing consumer demand for low-calorie, sugar-free, or natural products without the negative attributes associated with sugar, and with increasing innovations in food technology, reduced-calorie products are expected to become more available. These products may assist consumers in maintaining good oral health, controlling or reducing weight, and reducing glycemic load.
Newer commercial technology in drying fruits provides more energy efficient freeze drying and large scale drum drying, making dried fruits more economical and readily available commercially. Chewing gums formulated with dried fruit powder as the bulking agent provide not only a real fruit taste, but also offer healthier options for consumers. The bulking agent is natural since it is fruit, and it contains the natural flavor, vitamins and nutrients that is inherent to the fruit itself. Further, removal of the traditional polyol-type bulking agents can eliminate gastrointestinal discomfort often experienced by some individuals, or in the event multiple chewing gum pieces are consumed.